Magic through words and actions
by HuggyBuggy11
Summary: 3 kids are invited to a magic school, where they teach magic and witchcraft. But the school hides some nasty secrets, and the trio soon finds out. They escape in time, but some of their other friends aren't so lucky… They become better friends, and learn to leave behind their strange, but sad past. (AU humans, rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Huggybuggy11 here! So, this is sort of a side story, and not really my main focus right now.. I'm working on my other story, 'Clue' and this is just when i'm not going to update much… To keep y'alls entertained and happy! Reviews are totally accepted, (and wanted!) Thanks! Hetalia and Harry Potter don't belong to me.**

"We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."

-J.K. Rowling

Arthur Kirkland sat in his room watching 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. The blond boy fixed his glasses and stared at the TV screen. He loved Harry Potter a lot, like most Potterheads, and would watch every movie when it came out. He loved magical creatures, dragons, witches, spell casting, everything he saw in Harry Potter. The world J.K. Rowling created was peculiar and otherworldly. If he ever got to meet her in person, which would never, ever happen, but if it did, he wouldn't have enough words to explain to her what it meant to him. He wouldn't have enough words to explain how wonderfully she made the book, and how the plots were so obscure, but once she revealed them, it made Arthur feel so stupid for not knowing it all along. But that always made him want to read it more. The more and more plot twists she threw in, the more interested he became.

Arthur, was smart, got good grades, and read quite a lot, but truthfully, he did not know as much about the world as other people his age. It upset him, because others had experienced so many cool, and fascinating things, but he sort of just, sat around in his house… He didn't mind staying in, he'd rather stay inside then be outside, but that was because he never found too much interest in anything you had to do outside. Sports were fun to watch, and he gave it a try, but was never really good at many sports. He did well in soccer, but gave it up because he didn't want to be outside at tournaments, and he didn't like the injuries he got from playing. So, he never really did much outside after that.

His mom never really cared, or minded what he did, because she worked most of the time. He had no idea what his dad did, because he was never home. And when he was, he came home right before Arthur went to sleep, and then left right before he got up. It didn't bother him too much, and his mom never talked much about his dad, so he decided not to bring him up much. Just a few questions here and there.

He grabbed his laptop off his bed and opened it. He was logged onto Skype, and was currently chatting with someone. He had no idea what this person looked like, or where he lived (he would never tell.) but enjoyed chatting with him. His name was Lukas, and from what Arthur could tell, he was a nice and reasonable guy. When he chatted, he didn't say much, and never used text speech. (you know, LOL, or, BRB, or GTG.) Arthur didn't mind, and Lukas never really complained when he did that. Lukas had said he never understood what LOL meant, so Arthur explained, and Lukas said it was stupid. If you were laughing, you don't need to type it. "If it was funny, you should just say so," is what he said.

He typed and started chatting to his friend, oblivious to other things going on in the world, and his life.  
_

Darkness swallowed the whole town, and only a few lights in the streets lit up the place. A teen, not even an adult yet stared out the window. His name was Vladimir Popescu. He hated being stuck inside of the huge castle like house he lived in, and disliked being alone. Well, he wasn't completely alone, there were other people in the house. But he didn't like being around those people. He felt like they were just there to watch him, and make sure he stayed alive. They were more like guards, and less like friends. Vladimir wanted real friends. He wanted pals. Somebody to lean on, and somebody to hang with. Somebody he can be around and talk freely around. But this place was lacking freedom.

The day he got stuck inside this place, he never suspected anything. The day he ended up in here, he went straight to where his new room was and cried. Why he cried, nobody but the people in the castle-house knew why. He would never tell, because remembering brought back terrible images. Images of torn flesh and blood….

The people there comforted him, stayed around him, and were there to rub his back when he cried. At first, he liked it. But then he realized the whole reason was because of the riches his family owned. If he died, or if they lost him, or didn't take care of him correctly, no more money, and no more riches. That, was something the people there didn't want. Vladimir's other relatives were willing to look after him, but Vladimir didn't want to leave his Romanian town. So, he had to stay with them. But his family started dying off one by one. Vladimir doesn't know how, but he thinks its the people in the castle. The more of his family members and relatives die, the more the people in the castle become bitter. They start treating him like he is simply another person on the street. They still fed him, and let him have things and gave him stuff, but he wasn't important anymore. They knew, and he knew, that once every family member dies, all the money and riches belong to them. Vladimir fears when that day comes, and fears what may happen to him. He will have no where else to go, and nowhere to turn to. Nothing.

**EDIT: Um, i'm not a Harry Potter fan, sorry! I asked my friends older sister what she liked about it, and i used it for this... I like Doctor Who! ... So, there won't be too much Harry Potter things... Sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 2nd chapter! These updates will be random, and maybe slow… Sometimes i will update fast, but other times, it'll take a long time to update… Oh well…. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Huggybuggy11**

* * *

"Real magic in relationships means an absence of judgement in others."

-Wayne Dyer

* * *

"Vladimir, come down for dinner!" Someone from downstairs called up to the lonely teen. The lights in his room were off, and he was sitting in the corner half asleep, but murmuring something to himself. He liked being in the dark. It made him feel safe, and felt like home. Even though his home with his real parents wasn't dark. But being in the dark just felt right for him.

"Vladimir Popescu, get down here right now. We have guests!" That person's tone was much more demanding. Vladimir got up and slowly walked out his room, into the long luxurious hallway. Guests were annoying, because normally when guests came over, it ended up as a big stupid party, and he couldn't get any sleep. But this time, when he made it down the long, huge flights of steps, the guests weren't who he thought they would be. A girl a little older than him stood in the doorway, wearing a green dress with an apron and flowers in her hair. She looked very happy, and her eyes were shut closed and her mouth was turned up in a smile.

"Hello, very nice to meet you! My name is Elizabeta Hérderváry!" She bowed her head a little bit. Vladimir smiled back a little bit, but not smiling fully. He had sharp teeth for some weird reason, and didn't want to show them to the girl.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hérderváry! This is Vladimir," the person said looking over at the teen. Elizabeta's parents looked over at him. They smiled and said hello to him, and he greeted back. After a while of talking, they finally brought the guests over to the dining room, where they were seated, and food was served. Everyone started talking, and Vladimir sat quietly and observed. He looked around at people's plates, and at the people's faces. They looked merry, and delighted. They talked and talked, and drank wine and laughed. When he looked over at Elizabeta's seat, he didn't see her.

"Huh..?" He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. He decided not to ask, because he would feel dumb if she had actually gone to the bathroom, and was too zoned out to notice. But then, he felt a little tap on his foot. He made sure nobody was looking, before peeking under the table a bit. He faced Elizabeta, the girl he was searching for. She looked much more intense and serious than she did before when just arriving. It must be something serious, so he ducked down under the table next to her.

"What do you want?" He asked, whispering. She looked around at the feet surrounding them, and finally answered, "I wanted to ask you a question." He looked at her oddly, than said, "Sure, what?"

"Can we go up to your room? Its kind of, private…" She said, than rubbed her arm slowly. He blushed and stuttered, "S-sure, if you want to…"

"No! Not like that you dummy!" He was smacked hard by her hand, and he held onto his head, rubbing it.

"Ouch you idiot! Okay, okay, but you have to go back to your seat!" She nodded, and crawled over to where her seat was, and sat back down. Vladimir did the same.

"Um, mom? Can we be excused from the table?" Elizabeta, the calm looking, but violent girl asked her mom. She looked at her mom with big pleading eyes, and her mom fell for it.

"Sure sweety, of course you can-"

"What do you mean by we?" Her mom was cut off by one of the people who lived in the castle. This person was an old woman, and she wasn't nice at all. She was very strict and precise. Vladimir hated her with all of his heart. He wished she would die soon, so he wouldn't have to deal with her old lady nagging. 'Put that away, clean this clean that, stop doing stupid things, you have a life worth living, and you shouldn't be spending it doing video games.' Are some of the things she would say.

"Um… Me and…. Vladimir… Wanted to go um… To be excused from the table." The way she answered was shy and timid, and it tended to happen to everyone who was under the old lady's stare. She scared the crap out of everyone, and everyone knew she ought a be respected. And she expected respect from everyone.

"… Alright… Just, don't do anything…" This caused Vladimir to blush again, and Elizabeta looked over at him and stuck out her tongue. "We aren't lady!" She said, raising her voice at the old woman.

She got up from her seat, and beckoned for Vladimir to follow her. He got out of his chair too, and followed. Once they got to his room, she told him to close the door after him, because she said what she was about to say was top-secret.

"Okay, doors closed, even though i doubt they can hear us over their loud laughing." She glared at him, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just shut up and let me ask you the question."

He was quiet, and waited for her question. "Are you by any chance…. A witch?"

* * *

It was a cold day outside, but Lukas Bondevik, who sat inside, felt nothing from the cold. He was sitting on his bed skyping a teen named Arthur, who lived all the way in the UK. Lukas lived up in the cold, frigid northern Europe. To be more specific, Norway. He liked Norway, it was beautiful compared to any other country he's ever been to. Norway was magnificent. Just, really cold. He didn't mind the cold, he was used to it. But being warmer from time to time would be nice.

"Lukas! Oi, Lukas!" A loud voice called from downstairs. He shut his laptop aggressively, but none of it showing on his face. His expression was what you would call, poker face. He just didn't show emotion much. He felt emotion though, and it made him feel bad when people say that he's and emotionless robot. He's not… He feels just as much as anyone else in the world.

"What do you want Matthias?" He yelled down from his room. His voice was very quiet normally, and yelling wasn't something he did a lot. It hurt to yell sometimes, but he wasn't sure why.

"Hmm? Oh, um… You wanna take a walk with me?" Matthias asked, but this time without yelling. He sounded a little somber, and in low spirits. Normally, no matter what, the obnoxious dane was always energetic and excited, even in the middle of the night. So whatever got him down must be something pretty big.

"Alright, i'm coming…" He walked back to his computer and told Arthur he had to go. Than, he grabbed his coat and scarf, earmuffs, and gloves and snow boots and ran downstairs to Matthias, who was standing by the door ready to go outside. Matthias opened the door, and together they walked outside into the freezing cold of the nordic winter time.

* * *

**Aww… i Don't like seeing Matthias sad… It makes me sad… :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yay, 3rd chapter! Am i updating my side story more than my main story...? Thanks you Dragon Skellington and TotallyRandomAuthor for reviewing! Also, something totally random, if you ever get the chance... Please check out my awesome blogs! (Well i think they're awesome...) (you can find what links to type on my profile! For some reason... It won't let me put it here...) And If you do, check it out and tell me how you feel about them! They're totally brand new blogs, i just made them. Oh, and drop by to ask Lovino a question or two~ **

* * *

"Imagination is the true magic carpet."

-Norman Vincent Peale

* * *

Lukas Bondevik and Matthias Kohler walked together to the park that was across the street. The ground was covered in snow, and turned hard like ice after previously raining. They walked quietly, Matthias thinking about how to say what was on his mind, and Lukas, enjoying the silence that he knew wouldn't last long. After a while, Matthias said, "Lukas, were not really brothers."

Lukas looked at him and replied, "I know." Matthias looked down at him, surprised by his response. "You, know?" Lukas nodded. "Different parents and stuff…It's pretty obvious." Matthias blushed and looked away.

"Um, yeah… Right… But that's not the reason I wanted to talk. I wanted to tell you what happened, and how you ended up living as my brother." Matthias explained, while doing big hand gestures, earning glances from other people. Lukas grabbed his hands, and put them by his sides. Matthias grinned embarrassed.

"Okay… Explain, Kohler." Lukas said, looking back down at the white snow on the ground. Matthias breathed in, and then let it out. When he did so, fog came out, outlining his breath.

"Your mom was… A witch. And, people wanted to hunt her down at the time. You were a toddler at this time… All cute and sweet... Big eyes and tiny hands and feet-"

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point."

"Okay, so you were just a toddler, and she had a choice. She could either leave town, and never show herself here, and leave you out in the streets for someone to pick up. Or, she could stay, and get killed along with you. She didn't want you dying, or course, so she left. That's when my mom found you, and took you in." Matthias finished his story, and waited quietly for the quite teen's response. After not getting one, Matthias said, "She didn't want to leave you, you know. But those witch hunters were pretty nice… Sparing her life and stuff…"

"Can we… Can we go back home now?" Lukas asked, and Matthias couldn't tell whether he was dismal or didn't care. But he nodded, and they walked back home together, after that short, and quiet walk. When they got inside, Lukas took off his jacket and things then ran straight up to his room. He typed up his mom's name and looked for her. But her name was non-existent.

* * *

"So, are you by any chance, a witch?" Elizabeta asked Vladimir, who stared at her like she was crazy. She snapped her fingers as few times and put her hand on her waist. "Well?"

"First of all, witches are girls." He said matter-of-factly. "No, witches can be girl or boys, you dumb-ass." Vladimir was taken aback by her use of language. Normally, girls he met were nice, and never said something like that unless they were really mad, or sad… Or drunk….

"Huh… Look, I'm just warning you. If you ever get an invitation to some sort of… 'Magic School' don't accept. I'm telling you." She warned him, taking his hands in her own, and running her thumbs on his hand in circles. Vladimir blushed, and nodded looking away. She sighed and got up.

"Well, time to leave. My work here is done." She smiled back at him, and saluted. Then, swiftly walked over to his window and opened it. The air from outside came blowing in, and Vladimir shivered.

"What do you mean you have to leave? Aren't you leaving with your family?" Elizabeta shakes her head and turns away looking out towards the night. "Not really my family. Don't know where mine went. Probably gone." She sighed and waved to Vladimir, and jumped out. He gasped, and ran to the window, where he saw nothing but the dark sky. He shook his head and closed the window. Weird experiences every day.

* * *

A few weeks later, something amazing, but terrible occurred to these 3 teens… Something life changing.

"Arthur honey, there's some mail for you." His mom said from downstairs. Arthur's head rose and he looked out the door of his room. Mail? For him? '_No way_,' he thought, _'there must be some misunderstanding…' _ But he got up and out his room anyway, wanting to know what the mail was.

When he got downstairs, his mom handed him a letter. It was fancy with a gold outline and a shiny stamp of some place on a lake. Her mom smiled and patted his back, and he smiled at her. He quickly opened the letter, and read the mail.

_'Hello and congratulations! You have been accepted into 'School for Magic abilities and psychological studies'. We chose you and a few other teens out of the 7 billion people in the world! We looked into your history, and decided that you were suited to be in this high class school! So pack your bags, because you're going to start school very soon!' _

Something about the letter made Arthur hesitate, but his mom nodded her head fast and said, "You should go Arthur, you should go." He read it over again, slowly and carefully, and then looked at his mom.

"Mother… I'm not too sure…. If I want to go." He said. She frowned and rubbed his back. "You should go honey. It could be everything you needed to succeed." He thought again. Well, she was right… It chose him because how good he was. Not to pick on him or anything, this was obviously because how amazing he was at whatever they checked for. So, why not go? He shrugged, guessing his mother was right.

"Alright… I guess I'll go." She cheered and pushed him upstairs.

"Hurry up Arthur! Pack your stuff! You'll be going soon." When he went upstairs, his mother cheered again. Happier that her son was leaving to a school out of the country then normal parents would be. Of course, poor Arthur never knew why and never questioned as to why she was so happy. He never asked questions about what his parents did. They do what is needed to help the family, right?

* * *

**Aaah... Foreshadowing... It never gets old... Well, atleast to us writers! Thanks to all the followers and people who reviewed and the people who liked this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, new chapter! I already started making this chapter many moons ago, and then... I forgot... I really need to update my first Fan Fiction... This is becoming the main story, and the other is becoming the side story! Darn.. I guess i'm sort of stumped in the story... Not sure how to continue it... Hopefully I'll find a way out! Well, enjoy! (And check out my other story, 'Year Book'. Its a homestuck fanfic, and AU. Just warning you!)**

* * *

_'Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen.' _

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was currently sitting in a train, on his way to this magical school. He had his head phones in, listening to Queen, one of his favorite bands. He looked out the window of the train, and thought about how similar this was to the Harry Potter stories. He was riding in a train… Except, not with any friends of course. Just sort of alone…

Arthur didn't mind being alone, it gave him time to think, and made him relax. Whenever he was around others, his temper would explode. He did sort of have anger issues… Not that he cared too much about them. He stopped thinking as his favorite part of the lyrics came on. The sun was slowly setting, and they were soon to their destination.

On the other part of the train, two boys sat together uncomfortably. They were facing each other, not that they looked at each other at all. A blond boy was staring out the window, resting his head on his hand, while the sandy blond boy was fidgeting and looking around like he was a criminal on the loose. The other blond noticed this and looked down at his thumbs, which were fiddling around. He then looked up at the boy with a questioning face.

"…Are you… Okay?" He asked the fidgeting boy. The sandy blond boy looked up surprised, and then shrugged.

"I'm just nervous… Is all…" He said. Then, it became quiet between the two, for there was nothing else to converse about, the blond now knowing the reason of his fidgeting. But the twitches and tapping of the other boy's foot annoyed the blond slightly.

"Hey… Could you… Stop?" He asked, trying not to sound mean. The sandy blond looked up again, and blushed a little.

"Sorry… I... I'll stop…" He said. He paused his foot, and the slightly less annoyed blond went back to looking at the scenery outside. He looked interested, but really, he wasn't. Not that anyone could tell the difference anyway. Finally, he quit looking outside, and decided to talk to the nervous boy. This was unlike the blond. Normally, he would just sit quietly, and ignore everyone else. But he felt strongly that he should, so he did. He strongly trusted his instinct.

"So… Where are you going, huh?" He asked, his voice not sounding like he cared, and not giving away that fact that he actually did.

"What? Me?" Asked the other.

"Um… Yeah you. Who else would I be talking to?" He sighed, deciding the using this tone wouldn't want to make the other talk to him, and would rather want to make him die in a pit seeing as how timid he was.

"My name is Lukas Bondevik. What's yours?" Lukas decided that introducing himself would be better to start off with then just jumping into a conversation.

"My name is Vladimir Popescu… Nice to meet you." The timid boy looked up at him, the shyness that used to be in his eyes gone.

"I'm going to a magical school, I got invited to it! Cool, huh?" Vladimir stated, smiling and showing a bit of the sharp teeth he had inside. Lukas was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"You were invited too?" Lukas said.

"Cool, you were?" Lukas nodded and Vladimir looked around. "I wonder if anyone else was invited…"

Lukas rolled his eyes and said, "Of course some other people were invited. It's a school."

"But in the letter, they said something like only have chosen me out of 7 million teens along with some other special teens…"

Lukas shook his head and looked away back at the scenery outside.

"Aren't you excited? I'm excited… I don't think I've ever been so excited," Lukas tuned out Vladimir as he babbled on about times he was excited and other things about excitement. He sighed quietly, realizing that Vladimir was one of those non-stop talking people. Well, he already knew how to deal with it, so hopefully he'll be okay. Unless, he gets so annoyed that he yells his mind out… Hopefully, that won't happen too.

The train stops a few hours later, in the middle of the night. Lukas, who was napping peacefully, felt a rough shaking on his shoulder.

"Lukas, Lukas! Wake up! Were here!" Vladimir said. Lukas got up and looked around, then remembered he was in a train, far from home. He sighed and looked out the window at the train station where they had stopped. Behind the train station was a huge elegant building that had a lake, and a forest surrounding it. Lukas's eyes widened, and he sat up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Vladimir said, staring out the window too. He seemed to be just as baffled as Lukas. The moon shone down at the right angle, showing off the nice glass windows and made the lake shine. Lukas looked at Vladimir, then back at the building.

"Is that where we will be staying?" He asked, confused and not believing what he was seeing.

"Guess so," Vladimir said happily.

"Hey, if this is your stop, get off the train already! We have other places to go!" Someone yelled, and Vladimir and Lukas got up and grabbed their stuff. The sandy blond boy rushed out, followed by the other blond. When they got outside, they stared at the building yet again, imagining all the wonderful years they will be spending in this mansion like school, oblivious that a dream can easily become a nightmare.

* * *

**UGH! Too much foreshadowing! I promise it will stop after this chapter... Not really... But I'll try not to end the next one in the shadow! I'm so excited for what happens next! I planned a lot!**


End file.
